Danville High
by ZeSeaUnicorn
Summary: The summer has ended, and Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford, Baljeet, and many others are going to Danville High as freshmans. They are all unaware of the crazy adventures and events ahead of them. Future pairings are… Phineas/Isabella Ferb/Gretchen Candace/Jeremy and Baljeet/OC. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

"Good morning, Perry." Fourteen year old Phineas Flynn said as he got out of bed and saw his pet platypus, Perry, on the edge of his bed. His step-brother, Ferb Fletcher, was already awake and dressed, packing his backpack.

Today was Phineas and Ferb's first day at Danville High, as freshmans. They were still sort of unhappy that the summer ended, but they were still happy that school was back in. They would make new friends and also do fun things for school.

Phineas got dressed in his regular outfit, and quickly packed his backpack. Then he and Ferb ran downstairs to watch TV for the remainder of the time before they had to leave for the bus.

Phineas' older sister and Ferb's step-sister, Candace, was sitting in the kitchen, watching them. She was wearing her regular outfit- A pink top with a white skirt. Candace had been going to Danville High for three years, and now she was a senior along with her boyfriend, Jeremy.

"Phineas, Ferb, you might see me in school, but don't talk to me, wave at me, don't even LOOK at me!" Candace said to Phineas, who's eyes never left the TV screen.

"We won't, Candace, we promise." Phineas said, becoming bored.

"And I'm warning you, being freshmans can be hard, because the juniors, for example, will pick on you and will never leave you alone! Trust me, I've been through it." Candace said, and Phineas nodded.

"Okay, I get it. Thanks for the warning."

"And try to make as many friends as possible," Candace went on. "Because you'll need friends. I know you have Buford and Baljeet, but make lots of friends."

"Okay Candace, thank you again." Phineas said and he checked the time on his phone.

"Woah, come on Ferb! The bus is here!" Phineas said and jumped off the couch. He grabbed his backpack, and ran outside to the bus with his brother.

Candace stood up, grabbed her bag, and sighed.

"I hope they do what I said." Candace said and walked outside to the bus.

* * *

"Isabella, come on! We are leaving now!" Vivian Garcia-Shapiro called up to her daughter, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro.

"Just a minute, mom!" Isabella said and quickly shoved the last of her things into her bag. She was also brushing her hair, and trying to get right foot into her right shoe. Isabella woke up late.

Isabella tossed her brush to the side, and tied her shoes. Then she grabbed her bag and ran downstairs to see Vivian at the door, the car keys in her hand. Isabella and her mom headed out to the car.

Today, Isabella was going to Danville High, as a freshman. A few of her friends from the Fireside Girls were going there as well, such as Gretchen and Adyson. But Isabella wasn't sure about some of the others, like Katie and Ginger.

Isabella buckled herself in and her mom started the car. She took out her phone and started texting Gretchen, who was riding the bus.

"Izzy, may I give you some advice about high school?" Vivian asked Isabella, who's eyes never left her phone.

"Of course, mom."

"You remember what the 'mean girls' are and what they're like, right?" Vivian asked Isabella.

"I do, mom. Every school had them." Isabella answered.

"Try your best to avoid them. Once they find a target, they tortue the target. Making lots of friends will help you stay away from them." Vivian said.

"Okay, mom."

"And always pay attention. Good grades are a good thing."

"I know this, mom." Isabella said through a yawn, and gasped at a picture Gretchen sent her.

The ride to Danville High was short but it seemed long to Isabella. Her mom gave her so much advice that Isabella thought she would throw her phone out the window. But that all ended when they arrived at Danville High.

"Thanks for the advice, mom. See you later." Isabella said and got out of the car.

"I love you Isabella, and good luck!" Vivian called out and drove away.

Isabella walked through the large crowd of kids outside the high school, searching for her friends going to school, Gretchen and Adyson.

* * *

**Hello unicorns! I'm UnicornCake7890, and this is a story idea I just got. I only did Phineas and Isabella's morning, because I got a little bored. Anyways, in this story, Phineas didn't know Isabella before, but they'll meet in the future (future as in next chapter) And the only Fireside Girls going to Danville High are Gretchen and Adyson. Not sure why I did that, but whatever. Anyways, reviews are welcome! I love reviews! And sometimes I won't update for a while, only because of school and other things. But, yeah, so enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**My update! It's about time… Finally the weekend and my homework is gone so I am gonna update as much as possible! Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Isabella practically pushed through the crowd of freshmen, sophmores, juniors, and seniors. She pushed though the last group of people before she saw Gretchen and Adyson standing by the front entrance of the school. They were laughing, and somebody Isabella had never seen before was standing there.

"Gretchen, Adyson!" Isabella called out to her friends, who turned in her direction.

"Izzy!" Gretchen said with a smile. Isabella hugged her two friends and looked at the other girl with them.

"Hi there! Who is this?" Isabella asked her friends.

"My name is Tamara, but please call me Tammy." The girl said with a smile. Tamara was a bit shorter than Isabella. She had darker skin and raven hair in pigtails. She was wearing a sleeveless blue top with bootcut jeans and turquoise flats.

"Nice to meet you Tammy! My name is Isabella."

Isabella talked with Tammy, Gretchen, and Adyson for the remainder of the time before the bell rung. School was back in.

* * *

"Ferb, there are so many people here that I can't even see the front entrance!" Phineas screamed to his brother as they got off the bus and saw a huge, loud crowd of girls and boys waiting outside Danville High.

He tried to make his way through the crowd to find Baljeet and Buford, two of his friends.

"Ferb, do you see Buford or Baljeet?" Phineas called out to Ferb, who was a ways behind him.

Phineas didn't expect Ferb to answer, so he continued searching for Baljeet and Buford.

Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw a group of four girls. They were all very pretty, but one caught his eye. A girl with black hair and sparkly blue eyes. She was wearing a pretty purple dress with purple heels and a huge purple bow in her hair.

Phineas stared at the girl, amazed by her beauty. Everyone around him seemed to tune out.

"What ya staring at, shortie?" A familiar voice said, and he felt and hard pat to his back.

He turned around to face Buford and Baljeet. And Ferb.

"W-what? Nothing, I wasn't s-staring at anything!" Phineas said super quickly, and stole one last glance at the beautiful girl before walking away with his friends.

* * *

Soon enough, the bell rung, and Isabella headed to her first period, English.

She walked into the room and saw none of her friends, but strangers. She sighed and walked to an empty desk, staring at the clear whiteboard.

She turned her head and looked at the door. A kid with orange hair and an oddly shaped head walked into the room. He was… A little bit cute to Isabella, but she promised herself to focus on school, and not boys.

"Good morning class. My name is Ms. Jamison, and welcome to English." The extremely tired English teacher said as she looked up from her desk. Isabella looked at her perfectly polished nails and back up at the teacher.

"Today, we will be playing a few games so that we get to know more about each other. Join me in the hallway, and form a circle."

Everyone exited the classroom and formed a terrible circle outside, in the empty hallway. Isabella looked around her to see the boy with the orange hair, two people away from her.

"In this game, we will go around the circle. You will say your name and something you like to do." Ms. Jamison said and leaned against the wall, closing her eyes.

The first person in the circle was a girl with bleached hair, baby blue eyes, and pale skin. She was wearing a rather revealing top with a pair of shorty-shorts, heels, and lots of makeup.

"My name is Lauren, and I love to go shopping with all of my friends." The girl said with a huge smile.

It went on. A lot of girls were dressed and their makeup was done like Lauren. Isabella's turn was next.

"Hi everyone. My name is Isabella, and I love to have fun with my friends!" Isabella said happily.

She heard giggling. She turned to Lauren and her friends.

"Isabella… What a baby's name…" Lauren whispered loud enough for Isabella to hear. Isabella ignored them and they reminded her of the girls in most grades that gossip, shop, and bully every girl that weren't exactly like them.

Then the guy with the orange hair was up.

"My name is Phineas, and I love to invent and build things." He said with a smile.

_Phineas… Never heard of that name before… _Isabella thought and then the game continued until everyone had said their name and something they like.

Someone had to wake up Ms. Jamison so she could explain the next game. Everyone would choose a partner and tell them as much things as they could about themselves in one minute.

In a matter of seconds, everyone had a partner but Isabella and Phineas. That meant they were together.

"Hello." Isabella said to Phineas as she walked over to him. He was staring at her, with a weird smile...

"Well, I like to hang out with my friends, I love purple, I'm fourteen years old, I have a dog named Pinky, I'm in the Fireside Girls, and now you can say some things about yourself now." Isabella said quickly.

Phineas then spoke.

"Um… I have a step-brother named Ferb, a platypus named Perry, I like to create awesome inventions, I have a sister named Candace, I have two friends named Buford and Baljeet, and… There isn't much else." Phineas said with a shy smile.

It was silent. English seemed a little long, but it ended soon and Isabella headed to her next period, social studies.

* * *

Phineas felt so weird, being Isabella's partner in English. But she was so nice and beautiful…

_I… I think I have a crush on her… _Phineas thought with a smile as he walked through the halls to math.

He ran into Baljeet, who was standing next to a girl with raven pigtails and mostly blue clothing.

"Hello, Phineas! This is Tammy! I met her in math." Baljeet said to Phineas with a smile. Tammy waved to Phineas.

"That's cool, Baljeet. I have to get to math. See you later."

Phineas ran off towards math.

* * *

**I ran out of time so guess what? This is the end… Not really! Anyways, I'll update soon! Hopefully… Bai!**


End file.
